


With a Whirl and a Twirl

by summerborn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Humor, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-12
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerborn/pseuds/summerborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by lj: ragdoll for lj: lameos_maximus (2006). During the year of OoTP, a bored, frustrated and trapped-in-Grimmauld Place Sirius needs a little distraction by his fellow Order members. And Bill and Tonks need a little help getting things started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Whirl and a Twirl

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to lj: sor_bet, lj: anneline, and lj: authenticity for all the amazing beta help. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> <http://summerborn.dreamwidth.org/profile>

-:-

What he really needed, Sirius decided, was a project.

He was sitting in the East Parlor at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, throwing a small ball he'd transfigured against the wall. Repeatedly. With each throw, the ball came closer and closer to knocking over a very expensive and probably _Reparo_ -proof vase. He wondered just how close he could get.

Molly had offered him things to do, of course: cleaning, tidying, making the house more comfortable... all of it just busywork. He needed a _goal_ , and not something constructive or practical, either. He needed an _entertaining_ goal.

The door opened, and Molly Weasley came in with a tray. "Ready for some tea, Sirius?" she asked brightly.

He let the ball drop, and gave her the best smile he could muster. "Sure, that sounds great."

She sat down and set about fixing them each a cup. "Isn't it quiet now that the children are all back at school? Ever since Ginny started at Hogwarts, I face the same thing every September. Empty house, hardly anyone to cook for…"

"Molly," Sirius interrupted gently. "No offense, but you're not making me feel any better."

"Oh…." Molly looked contrite. "I'm sorry, dear."

There was an awkward silence. At least the biscuits were good, Sirius thought glumly, biting into a chocolate one.

"Did I mention that Bill might come by this afternoon?" Molly had brightened again. "He's starting a new assignment for Gringotts, and they're putting him up here in London for a few months."

Sirius' interest was piqued. "Is that so?" Maybe this would be the thing to alleviate his boredom. "What sort of assignment?"

Molly waved a hand in the air. "Oh, something to do with an upcoming goblin conference. Sounds terribly responsible, if you ask me. Now if he could just find a nice girl to settle down with…."

Sirius didn't bother to hide his eye-roll. Everyone knew that Bill was gay. Or at least, that was Sirius' speculation based on the one or two times they'd actually met. But he wasn't about to tell Molly that.

He was saved from having to come up with something else to say by a knock on the front door.

"Oh, that must be him now!" Molly bustled out of the room.

There was something about mothers and their eldest sons, Sirius mused, going back to tossing his ball against the wall. He didn't think about it often, but there _had_ been a time, before he'd been sorted into Gryffindor, that his own mother had doted on his every accomplishment. Sirius had found it rather stifling at the time, but maybe things would have been different as he'd grown up. After all, Bill was almost 25, and probably used to his mother by now.

Well, no sense in worrying about how things might have been. He threw the ball again, but when he put out his hand to catch it, it wasn't there. He looked up.

Nymphadora Tonks was standing in the middle of the floor, ball in hand, looking smug.

"Tonks!" Sirius exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He stood up, intending to give her a quick hug.

"Just came by to visit my cousin," she answered with a smile. "You shouldn't let people sneak up on you, you know."

Sirius decided against the hug, and tackled her onto the nearest sofa.

Tonks squealed and tried to grab hold of his wrists, but that just opened up her ribs for tickling, so Sirius pressed his advantage and tickled her mercilessly. "You're in trouble now," he told her as she squirmed and bucked on the sofa under him, trying to throw him off. She was laughing too hard to draw in a breath, but she managed to wrap up one of his legs in her own, and pulled them both down off the couch onto the floor.

A moment later, she was on top of him, gasping for breath. Sirius grinned. "Oops."

"Oops?" Tonks said incredulously. She'd caught his wrists at last and had them pinned to the ground at his sides. "You little—"

A cough from the doorway caught their attention, and Tonks got hastily to her feet. Sirius folded his hands beneath his head, watching Molly enter with two new teacups in hand. She looked at him disapprovingly and he shrugged, then winked at his young cousin.

Tonks would make a very entertaining project, Sirius thought, if she would have him. First cousins once removed were too close to marry, except in unusual circumstances, but _marriage_ wouldn't be the entertaining part. Still, he was sure Tonks would consider him too old. If she would ever consider him at all.

He sighed. Molly had brought in two empty teacups, but Tonks was the only new guest. "No sign of Bill?" he asked.

Tonks colored slightly. "Bill's coming over?" Now _that_ , thought Sirius, is very interesting indeed.

Molly looked between them as if trying to decipher a secret message. "I didn't see him," she said. "I'm sure he'll be along soon. Tonks, do you take sugar in your tea?"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Sirius groaned. That was sure to set off his mother's portrait. The three of them hurried out of the parlor, Molly to answer the door and Sirius and Tonks to try to shut the old bat up again.

When they'd finally gotten her quiet and returned to the parlor, Molly and Bill were sitting on one sofa. Bill stood when they came in to shake hands. He had an easy smile, Sirius thought, and nice even teeth. Firm handshake too. It was men like Bill that made him wish sometimes that he were gay, too—or at least swung both ways.

Then again, maybe to try things out just once wouldn’t be too bad, Sirius thought as he watched Bill shake back his long, smooth red hair. It occurred to him that he wasn't listening to any of the conversation between the other three.

He'd probably been cooped up in this house too long. And it was only September.

"Sirius, can I have a word with you?" Molly was standing and moving toward the door.

"Huh? Oh, sure Molly." He followed her out, and was about to ask what this was about when Molly held a finger to her lips and leaned her head against the door to the parlor.

"Molly!" Sirius hissed in mock outrage. She looked sheepish and then took a few steps down the hall with him.

"Oh, it's not hurting anyone," she said.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually I just wanted to give them a moment to themselves," Molly answered. She shook her head. "I think Bill's sweet on her, and if I'm not mistaken she would welcome his attentions, but I'm afraid he's always been a bit shy around girls."

Sirius considered telling her that he thought Bill was more likely to be sweet on the door-to-door saleswizard, but thought better of it. Tonks was anything but shy, in his experience, so it was obvious Molly wasn't working with a clear picture of the situation. "So you've arranged for them to have a private conversation?"

She sighed. "It was worth a try. Any hints more overt than that and Bill would be running like mad, I'm sure." Molly turned a calculating eye on Sirius. "At least, any hints from _me._ "

Sirius laughed. "You don't think there's anything _I_ could do…?" Although, it would be more than just entertainment to set those two up together—he could almost consider it a public service, a favor for two people he cared about.

"Oh, probably not," Molly said sweetly. "I'm sure it would be nearly impossible to even get those two out on one teensy, tiny date. Besides, you don't need another thing to try to accomplish in your spare time… do you?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her innocent expression. Maybe Molly had a better grasp of the situation than he thought.

-:-

"So," Bill said as Molly and Sirius left the room. "How do you like being an Auror?"

Tonks tried not to squirm. She was a grown woman, she reminded herself, not a schoolgirl with a crush on the Head Boy.

"Oh, so far it's great," she said, striving for nonchalance. "I'm still pretty junior in the department, though, so they never put me on the important cases without a partner."

Bill nodded, running a hand over his chin. His gaze was appraising, and Tonks felt her face warm a little.

"How about you? Are you enjoying your work as a cursebreaker?"

"I was," Bill said with a faint smile. "But they've brought me back to coordinate a conference with some of the goblins from the American banking system. It's next month."

"I think I heard about that." Tonks leaned forward in her chair, interested. "There's some talk of detailing a team from the Ministry for security."

Bill chuckled, his dragon tooth earring swaying slightly back and forth. "Well, it's enough to keep me busy, anyway."

Tonks cast about for something witty to say in reply to that. "Um… more tea?"

Just then, Sirius and Molly came back into the room, and Bill got to his feet.

"I really should be going," he said. "Maybe I'll see you around, Tonks." He gave her a crooked smile and then turned to Molly. "Mum, I was hoping to talk to you about something…." The two Weasleys left the room.

Tonks found herself holding the teapot, and Sirius sitting in the spot Bill had just vacated. "Tea?" she offered lamely.

Sirius was looking at her intently. He was an attractive wizard, and just enough older than Tonks that she thought of him as off-limits, but that look in his eye… "What, do I have something on my nose?"

"No, you've got spots of color on your cheeks," he answered matter-of-factly. "You have a thing for Bill?"

"No!" Tonks protested, far too quickly. She flushed even further. "I mean, I did, in school, but it was just a crush, honestly. He was my best friend's older brother, smart, cool, and let's not forget Head Boy."

"Was he as easy on the eyes as he is now?"

"Yeah," Tonks sighed. Then her gaze snapped up to Sirius' face. "Oh—Sirius—if you, I mean, you and he, if you're interested, I'm not in the way, believe me—"

Sirius laughed, a rich, deeply amused laugh. "Don't worry, Tonks. I'm not about to proposition anyone… yet. I don't have to be gay to know a good-looking man when I see one."

Tonks relaxed. It was so nice to be around someone so honest and open, and it made her feel a little more daring. "He is that," she said.

"Tell me something, Tonks," Sirius said after a minute. "Did Bill date at all when you were in school?"

She thought back. "He had a girlfriend once or twice, but I don't think any of them were very serious. Why?"

"No reason," Sirius said, but he looked surprised about something. He stared off into the distance, and Tonks wondered what he was thinking. "Well, well, well," he said as if to himself, and turned back to her. "Molly thinks he fancies you."

Tonks almost dropped her teacup. "What?" she squeaked.

"I don't know if he does or not," Sirius clarified. "Just that she seems to think it's a possibility." He grinned at her. "Maybe it's time for you to do something about that girlish crush of yours."

"Oh, Sirius." Tonks was at a loss for words. "Don't get me wrong… he's a nice guy—"

"And handsome," Sirius put in.

"And handsome," Tonks agreed. "But I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. I just don't have time, what with being an Auror, looking for a place of my own…"

Sirius frowned. Tonks was amazed, sometimes, at how easily some people let their emotions show on their face. Sirius' face was an open book.

"Yeah, I can understand that," Sirius said at last. "But I wasn't necessarily talking about a relationship."

Tonks stalled for time with a bite of her chocolate biscuit. She had a pretty good idea what Sirius was talking about. If it had been coming from anyone else, she would have dismissed the idea right away, but Sirius was just being straight with her. And he was treating her like an adult.

"Actually," she said slowly, "I don't know that I'd mind… that… but I doubt Bill would go for it." It was a little embarrassing to talk about this with a man who'd seen her in nappies, but again she reminded herself that she was a grown woman.

Sirius' smile was enigmatic. "Maybe you'd be surprised."

Tonks let her imagination run free for a moment. Bill was tall; he'd have to lean down to kiss her. She would stretch up on her toes, head tilted back, waiting, and then his lips would touch hers, gently at first, then growing more demanding, until they were both tumbling towards the bed, clothes coming off at a furious pace….

She opened her eyes. The biscuit in her hand had broken in two, and Sirius was watching her with an unreadable expression.

Time to match his honesty with some of her own, she thought. "Maybe you're right. I might… give it a try, if he were willing. But I could never be the one to bring it up."

"Of course not," Sirius said, but she was a little suspicious about that glimmer in his eye.

-:-

A few days later, Sirius got his chance to implement phase two of his plan. The seeds of the idea had been planted with Tonks; now it was time to have a little chat with Bill.

He'd actually intended to send Bill an owl, maybe invite him over for dinner, but Bill showed up at Grimmauld Place on Friday afternoon, looking as attractive and unruffled as ever.

"Hoy there, Sirius. Is my mum here by any chance?"

"Ah… come in, come in." Sirius opened the door and motioned Bill inside. "Not at the moment, no, but I was just writing you an owl. I was hoping to talk to you." He shut the door and turned to face the other man.

Bill's eyebrows went up, a slight smile on his lips. "You were hoping to talk to me?"

Was that… _interest_ on the man's face? Sirius needed to find out about Bill's preferences before this little plan of his went any further. He didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

 _What wrong impression would that be, that you think he's good-looking? Would that really be wrong?_

"Come on down to the kitchen."

"Well…" Bill hesitated, and Sirius thought with amazement that it almost seemed like Bill was uncomfortable about being alone with him. Combined with the interest he'd seen… imagined?… a moment ago, it made a very intriguing picture.

"We just got some of that Muggle ice cream, and Molly figured out how to charm it to stay cold. You don't need to worry about your virtue with me, Bill." Sirius took a half a step closer to the other man. "So come down to the kitchen and have a bowl."

Bill smiled. "All right," he said. "But I can't stay long."

Once Sirius got them both set up in the kitchen with a bowl and a spoon, he decided it was best to just come right out and ask.

"You date girls, don't you, Bill?"

Bill coughed a little around the spoonful of ice cream he'd just put in his mouth. "Yeah," he said after a moment. "Um, when I can, I mean."

"Have you ever thought about dating Tonks?"

"Tonks?" Bill seemed genuinely surprised. "I can't say I've—wait a minute, did my mum put you up to this?"

"Not at all," Sirius said, putting on a wounded voice. "I was just asking an innocent question, is all."

"Well… she's a great girl, and I'm sure she'll make someone very happy one day, but… she's not the one for me. I'm in no hurry." Bill made a motion with his spoon. "I'm a bit young for anything serious, anyway."

Sirius nodded. In his own younger days, he'd gone out with a lot of girls—or rather, come home with a lot of girls—but long-term stuff had never been on his mind.

"Still," Bill mused, "she is very fit. But then, _all_ the Blacks are good-looking—er, that is—"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, and Bill colored slightly. Two things occurred to Sirius then: first, if Bill were a girl, Sirius would have called this flirting, and secondly, just because Bill said he dated girls sometimes didn't mean he didn't _also_ date men.

In any case, it seemed like neither Bill nor Tonks was looking for a long-term relationship, like Molly probably had in mind. Of course, that didn't mean they couldn't help each other out in other ways. And if Sirius played his cards right, he would at least get to live vicariously through these two youngsters.

 _Youngsters._ He himself was only thirty-six, for God's sake! He was hardly ancient. If he hadn't been confined to this blasted house, he might have been able to go out and about and see if he hadn't lost his touch with the young witches. Or thirty-year-old witches, now. Hell, the forty-year-old ones were worth a try, too. He wasn't picky.

Sirius sighed. Thinking about his own love life was depressing.

"Sirius?" Bill's voice was soft. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," Sirius said with a wave of his hand. "Just thinking about… Tonks. You know, she told me that she wasn't interested in a serious relationship either, but she wasn't against the idea of something… more casual. With you." _Forgive me, cousin,_ he thought, _but life's too short to beat around the bush. So to speak._

Bill's eyebrows had climbed up into his hair. "She said that?"

"So, what do you think?" Sirius persisted. No need to get caught up in details like who said what, exactly. "She lives with her parents, and you're staying with yours, but I've got plenty of extra rooms here—you guys could borrow one for a few hours."

Bill dropped his spoon.

"Or a night or two, whatever you want."

"Uh… sorry, Sirius." Bill picked his spoon up off the floor. "I mean, I just can't believe we're talking about…."

"Casual sex?" Sirius said. "It's okay, you can say it. And I won't tell anyone. I've even got a few, ah, toys that you can borrow, if you promise to treat them nicely."

Bill was blushing. "Toys?" He cleared his throat. "I, uh, I'm going to think about it, okay?"

Sirius reached over and put his hand on Bill's arm. "Sure thing," he said. "Take your time."

"And you're absolutely sure that Tonks said that's what she wanted?"

"Oh, absolutely," Sirius lied with a straight face. After all, if she hadn't quite said it in so many words, she'd implied it. Kind of. And he could always talk to her about it again later. Now that Bill was on board, the rest would follow with no trouble at all.

-:-

Tonks had been just as surprised as Bill, from her reaction. And she was almost as embarrassed to be discussing this sort of thing with Sirius. Still, now that Sirius was more confident about Bill's preferences, it was easy to make Tonks see the advantages of the arrangement.

"Why not?" she'd said, sounding almost defensive. "I'm willing, he's willing, we're both adults."

Sirius had agreed. He was beginning to think there was a market for casual-matchmaking services like his. It was a world full of lonely young witches and wizards, most of them too inhibited or too embarrassed to just ask each other for physical comfort—the physical comfort that everyone needed. But with the right go-between, the awkwardness was taken away, and anything could happen! Just look at Bill and Tonks: Not bad for his first try.

After that, Sirius had gone up to the attic to find the box of toys he'd mentioned to Bill. It had been over a decade, after all, since he'd last cracked it open, and there were a few things that the kids might get a little fun out of.

-:-

Ever since Sirius had brought it up, and she'd agreed, Tonks had found her attention wandering at odd moments throughout the day. Every time it happened, she lost herself in a daydream. His lips pressing against hers… his hair between her fingers… his hands on her body.

She wasn't a virgin, but it had been a long time—two years, her mind helpfully supplied—and she was more than a little worried that she would mess things up somehow. What if it was horrible? Bill would never want anything to do with her again. And what if it was fantastic? Sirius had made it clear this was a casual, no-strings-attached sort of arrangement, but what if she wanted to continue it and Bill didn't?

She was just deciding she would have to go and talk the whole thing over with Sirius, when she turned a corner at the Ministry of Magic and ran directly into the tall, muscular form of Bill Weasley.

The rolls of parchment she'd been carrying slid out of her hand and scattered across the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Bill was saying, pulling out his wand. "Here, let me—" That's when he saw who he'd run into. Both of them stood, frozen in place, practically hypnotized, just staring into each other's eyes.

Finally Tonks forced herself to speak. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," Bill said.

There was a long silence. Oh, _God,_ this was the man she was going to sleep with? She was so nervous just standing within two feet of him that she couldn't talk! She had to call this off. She would just explain it to Sirius: Thanks for your help, cousin, but it's obvious I'm never going to have sex again and I'm going to die an old maid, because I can't even _talk_ when he's looking at me, much less….

"Sorry about your things," Bill said, and then he was casting a summoning charm to tidy them all up off the floor. He turned and gave her a smile.

Nice teeth, she noticed. She probably shouldn't be staring at his mouth.

"Ah… here you are," he said, proffering the rolls of parchment again.

"Right!" Tonks said, a little too loudly, and took them from him. "I should really watch where I'm going, sorry about that." She took a step back. "Um… what are you doing here, anyway?"

Bill shook his long ponytail off his shoulder and smiled. "I just came by to visit Percy, but… I'm glad I bumped into you. So to speak."

Tonks had to remind herself not to stare again. There was something about the way he was looking at her….

"Oh, God," she said. "Sirius talked to you, didn't he?"

"Yeah," Bill said. "How's Friday?"

-:-

Sirius was rummaging through the pantry when he heard Tonks calling for him. "I'm down here!" he yelled, and then frowned at the shelves. He was sure there was another jar of peanut butter around here somewhere.

"Sirius Black, I need to talk to you." Tonks had appeared in the doorway.

"Sure, Tonks." He grabbed a jar—crunchy, but it would have to do—and went to sit down at the table. "How's your mother doing?"

"She's fine," Tonks answered automatically as she moved to join him. "Sirius, I think I've changed my mind about—what we talked about."

"What, sex with Bill Weasley?" He spread peanut butter on a piece of bread. "You'll catch doxies with that mouth hanging open, Tonks. Why would you change your mind?"

"It's just… what if something goes wrong? I consider him a friend, and I don't want anything to mess that up."

Sirius nodded. It sounded like cold feet to him. She just needed a little encouragement. "Well," he began, "I'm not trying to force you into anything, Tonks, but it sounds like you're just a bit nervous. Understandable. But if you back out now, it's just going to be more difficult the next time you have this opportunity." He let his raised eyebrows imply the doubtfulness of there even being a "next time."

She thought about this for a few minutes while he ate a peanut butter sandwich. "I guess you're right," she said at last. "This is Bill Weasley we're talking about, after all."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius patted her shoulder. "So have you two set a date yet, or what?"

"Friday," she said, finally starting to smile. "Here, if it's all right with you."

"Of course it is! If you like, I'll have some dinner and wine waiting up in the Peacock Suite for you." He started thinking about the menu. Oysters, of course, and maybe something from the nice section of the wine cellar. Of course, in addition to the dinner, Sirius would be sure to leave a few other things from his "toybox" as inspiration.

-:-

The rest of the week passed quickly enough. Tonks kept herself busy at work, which wasn't hard to do. There were always reports needing to be filed, or tips coming in that had to be checked out. Bill dropped by once or twice just to say hi, and she allowed herself to believe that maybe this was going to be easier than she had thought.

Soon enough, it was five o'clock on Friday and she had just one hour to get home, changed, and over to Grimmauld Place. Just enough time to get really nervous about things.

-:-

Sirius had worried about the best way to get two people into a bedroom with a minimum of awkwardness. A meal might help, he thought, as well as not letting one stand around waiting in the room for the other. So when Bill arrived, looking partly eager and partly embarrassed, Sirius showed him into a side room, gave him a dressing gown, showed him the light above the door, and told him not to go in until the light came on. A few minutes later, Tonks arrived, looking fresh-faced and nervous. He showed her to a room on the other side and repeated the routine. This casual-matchmaking thing was turning out to be sort of tricky.

Once they were both in place, he cast a simple spell from the hallway that triggered both the lights, and headed downstairs to eat ice cream. He wished, not for the first time, for someone else to come over and keep him distracted during the rendezvous, but there was no one. Just a bowl in one hand, a spoon in the other, and a tub of rocky road on the table in front of him. If he'd remembered, when he set this whole thing up, that he wasn't allowed to leave the house, he would have suggested that Bill and Tonks go to a nice Muggle hotel or something.

It had taken every ounce of willpower Sirius possessed not to set up some sort of surveillance spell in the Peacock Suite before Bill and Tonks arrived. His project seemed to be a complete success, but it wasn't nearly as entertaining as actually getting to watch would have been.

He scooped the ice cream moodily, even without an audience, and tried not to think about what was going on up there. He didn't want to start picturing Tonks running her hands over the silky robe Bill would be wearing, or the way they would slowly undress each other, exploring, touching, tasting….

Right, he told himself, and put the ice cream away. If he _was_ going to imagine it, he would do it in the privacy of his own room, not in the kitchen.

-:-

Reality, of course, is never quite as nice as fantasy.

Tonks still wasn't sure how they had managed those first few embarrassing minutes, but at least they were past the worst of it. She hoped.

They were sitting at the small table in the Peacock Suite, with Sirius' tray of assorted hors d'oeuvres in front of them. Bill was pouring them two glasses of wine, and all Tonks could think about was the oversized bed she knew was just around the corner, out of sight but not out of mind. She found it impossible to actually eat anything, and apparently Bill did too.

"You look nice," Bill said as he handed her a glass. She was surprised to see him looking a bit nervous, too—she would have thought this was just another roll in the hay to him.

"Thanks," she said, taking a quick sip and setting the glass down. She gathered her courage. "Look, Bill, there's really no need for either of us to feel awkward. This isn't like a date, it's two friends getting together to enjoy each other's company."

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I know you're right, I just… I don't want this to change anything between us, Tonks. I _like_ being your friend."

She smiled back at him, feeling tremendously relieved. On impulse, she reached across the table to touch his hand. The moment she made contact, it was like something clicked.

It was going to be all right, she realized. She wanted this, and Bill wanted this, and there wasn't really any reason to be nervous.

Bill took her hand, guided it up to his face, and kissed her fingertips, one by one. She recognized it as a deliberate icebreaker, but that didn't change the sudden awareness of his mouth: lips, teeth, tongue. Her breath caught. Bill noticed, and smiled.

He stood up, then, not letting go of her hand. She got to her feet and stepped towards him, closing the distance between their bodies, tilting her head to look up at him. Bill's eyes on her were intense. He bent to kiss her, just like in her daydream, and she closed her eyes.

"We can stop anytime you want," he whispered when they pulled apart a moment later. She reached for the belt on his robe in answer, making her way to the bed.

-:-

It wasn't until some time later that Sirius realized the flaw in his plan.

He wanted to kick himself. He should have thought about it: what is the most awkward, most difficult moment of a sexual encounter? The _aftermath_ , of course. Sirius' favorite method of dealing with it back in the day was to sneak back to his own dorm. After Hogwarts, he'd quickly learned that if you thought it was going to be a problem, you made sure you had somewhere to be at a certain time so you could use that as an excuse.

But he'd wanted to give Tonks and Bill plenty of time to do whatever they wanted to do, and in all the planning, no one had said anything about an end time to the evening's fun. If either of them needed an out, he hadn't given it to them.

He was pacing in the parlor, wondering about what to do, when Bill poked his head in the doorway. "Ah, Sirius?"

"Bill!" Sirius turned and motioned the other man in. "How did, er… I mean…."

They sat down on opposite sofas, and Sirius noticed that Bill was looking everywhere except his face.

Sirius cleared his throat. "Is Tonks…?" God, this was almost as bad as if he'd been the one having the sex.

"She left already."

That probably wasn't a good sign. As kindly as he could, Sirius said, "Want to talk about it?"

Bill looked directly at him at last. "Honestly? No. But I think I need to. It was just… I don't know, Sirius, it was _nice_ , but I have a feeling I had a better time than she did, if you know what I mean."

Sirius believed he did. "You mean she didn't…?"

"I don't know," Bill confessed. He looked miserable.

"You don't _know_?" Sirius blinked. "How can you not know? I mean, well, if you don't know, then that's a 'no', isn't it?"

Bill stood up and paced behind the sofa. "You're right," he said. "How did I ever think I could do this, Sirius? I'm no Casanova. I'm just Bill Weasley, and I don't know the first thing about how to make a woman feel good."

Sirius blinked again. Did that mean he knew something about making a _man_ feel good? _Focus, Sirius._ "Calm down, Bill—it was the first time with the two of you. Next time you won't have any trouble finding her on-switch, I'm sure."

Bill stopped and faced him, gripping the back of the sofa tightly. "You don't understand, Sirius, I've never— I mean, no girl I've been with has—"

There was a shocked silence. " _Never_?"

Bill shook his head, looking distinctly embarrassed.

"Did you try oral? That's the easiest way with some—" Bill was shaking his head even harder.

"I've never done that, Sirius. I wouldn't know how to start."

"My God, Bill, you're twenty-four years old and you've never gone _down_ on a woman?" Sirius took a breath. It wouldn't do to make the poor boy defensive. "I'm sorry, it's just a little… what do they teach you in schools these days?"

"Not _that_ ," Bill said. He resumed pacing. "I went to school in the eighties, you know. It wasn't exactly the bastion of free love you might have thought."

Sirius sank back against the sofa. "I guess not."

After a moment, Bill said, "I wish—"

"What?"

"I… I almost wish there _were_ classes in that sort of thing. I'd hate to inflict my fumbling first attempts on someone as nice as Tonks."

Sirius was beginning to get the glimmer of an idea, one that would keep him very well entertained indeed, but he doubted that Bill and Tonks would go for it. Heck, he wasn't sure _he_ would go for it, but at the moment anything was starting to sound good.

"Maybe I could…." He checked himself. This was crazy. But then Bill looked at him with something like pleading in his eyes, and Sirius had to finish. "Maybe I could help, somehow."

And Bill smiled. "I'd like that, Sirius."

-:-

Tonks managed to keep from running to tell Sirius everything until the next afternoon. She'd almost wondered if maybe Bill would Floo, or something, but the morning passed in her parents' usual peace and quiet.

Finally, she couldn't take waiting around any more, especially since she didn't know what she was waiting around _for_ , and she went to visit Sirius at Grimmauld Place.

Molly was in the kitchen, but she waved her hand toward the stairs and didn't notice Tonks' blush. "He's in the parlor again, I think, dear."

She found him throwing that same ball against the wall while he lay sprawled out on a sofa, but rather than intercept it this time, she cleared her throat.

Sirius' eyes snapped up to her in an instant. "Hiya, Tonks," he said, and for all his feigned nonchalance, she knew.

"Oh, God, Bill talked to you already, didn't he? He hates me, doesn't he?"

"What? No! Sit down, Tonks, and calm yourself. Bill doesn't hate you."

Tonks curled her feet under her on the opposite sofa and looked at Sirius. How odd it must be for him, she thought, to hear the "confessions" of both of them! He was the only one who knew both sides. "Sirius," she began.

He held up a hand. "Before you say anything, Tonks, I want you to know that I am imminently capable of keeping secrets, yours and Bill's both. I won't repeat anything, and you can talk to me about whatever you want."

"Thanks, Sirius." She smiled, feeling a bit better. "I _would_ like to talk to you, actually, about last night. I don't know what I was expecting, exactly, but…."

Sirius was watching her carefully. If he hadn't been her cousin, she might have thought his gaze was… considering. "But?" he prompted.

"But… well, it was _nice_ , but… I felt out of my element, Sirius. I'm not _trained_ for this sort of thing! And the handcuffs that you left on the bed—"

"Oh, yes, how were they? Not rusted, I hope?"

"We didn't use them, Sirius. We didn't really know what to do as it was, and if one of us was tied up then the other would have had to do everything." She covered her face with a hand. This was so embarrassing.

Sirius was frowning thoughtfully. "Inexperience," he muttered, then shook himself and turned back to her. "Well, maybe now that you've tried it, the next time will be a little easier, right?"

Tonks shook her head. "I don't know if I can face doing that again, Sirius."

"Nonsense! Feeling comfortable with your partner is the final step in the equation! You just need to show Bill what pleases you." He paused, looked at her. "I mean, you _know_ what pleases you already, right?"

The only person that it would be more awkward to talk about this with, would be her mother. Or maybe Bill's mother. "Um, not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Sirius leaned forward, like a dog sniffing out a hare. "It's the same as when you're doing it yourself, Tonks. You're just adding in another person."

"I haven't… I mean…."

"Girls masturbate, I know. It's okay, Tonks."

"No, I mean—I've never had an orgasm, okay?"

That had probably been a bit louder than she'd intended. Belatedly, Tonks took out her wand and cast a sound barrier on the room. She turned back to find Sirius' intent gaze on her.

"Well, I'm only twenty-two, Sirius." She tried not to sound defensive. It's not like it was some kind of magical nirvana she was missing out on, for pity's sake. What was the big deal about an orgasm?

"Oh, Tonks." Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize exactly who it was I was sending into the Peacock Suite last night." He stood up and crossed to her couch, seating himself next to her, and took her hand lightly in one of his own.

Her pulse picked up a bit, but she reminded herself that Sirius was her cousin, her older cousin at that, and for both of those reasons this was just an innocent, comforting gesture.

He turned a bit to face her. "If I'd known what I was dealing with, I would have offered you a refresher course beforehand." He quirked a smile.

"A… refresher course?" At this distance, Sirius' slate gray eyes were rather pretty.

His smile grew a bit wider, if still lopsided. "Or an introductory course." Keeping his gaze fixed on hers, he lifted his hand and brushed the back of his hand across her cheek.

She was frozen in place. "S-Sirius?"

"I know you probably think I'm ancient, but I'm only thirty-six. And you've grown into a lovely young woman, Tonks. Haven't you been listening to me say that for the past three months?"

"You mean…." She could feel her eyes widening. "I thought all of that flirting and stuff was just teasing, Sirius."

Sirius brushed his hand across her cheek again. "My, my," he murmured. "We _are_ innocent, aren't we, love?"

 _Not happening!_ her mind shouted. "Sirius, I'm your _cousin_."

"Once removed," he corrected. "My own parents were cousins, you know. But I'm not talking about marriage, Tonks—I'm talking about as much or as little as you want, no strings attached."

"But what about Bill?"

Sirius smiled again. "Bill's pretty open-minded. You might be surprised at what he says if you talk to him. I think I might be able to help both of you out a little bit."

Talk. Right. Tonks was going to have to think first, and talk later. This was crazy. "I'll—let me think about it, Sirius. I'll let you know."

-:-

Bill dropped by Tonks' office early the following week. She'd expected that seeing him would be more awkward than ever before, but surprisingly, she was genuinely glad to see him. She blamed Sirius for making her feel better about everything.

"Hi," he said as he sat down in front of her desk.

"Hi yourself," she returned with a smile. "How are you?"

"Oh—fine. I was hoping to talk to you about a few things," he said after a moment.

Here it was. She took the hint and waved her wand at the door to close it. "Like last Friday?"

Bill smiled and shifted in his seat. "Well, kind of. About next time, really."

Well, _that_ was a surprise. "Next time?"

"If you want there to be a next time," he added quickly.

Tonks blushed, remembering her conversation with Sirius.

"Look, Tonks," Bill went on, "I know it wasn't very—I mean I'm not really—but I was thinking, and I know this is going to sound weird, but what if we got someone—like maybe Sirius, for example—and he could, you know, show us a few things. Together." Bill was blushing too, now, but he met Tonks' eye steadily.

She found her voice. "Did Sirius put you up to this?"

"No! I was just, er, talking to him—in general terms, you know, nothing specific, and it occurred to me that he knows a lot more about this than I do, and he's—uh—he's very fond of you, Tonks."

Tonks digested this. She knew exactly what Sirius would think of the idea. And it looked like Bill was pretty open-minded after all, just like Sirius had said he would be. "He's fond of me," she repeated. "But… what about you? I wouldn't want anyone to feel left out." Her voice had dropped to just above a whisper.

Bill seemed relieved, which she thought was a strange response. "It's okay, Tonks. I won't feel left out."

"All right," she heard herself say. "When?"

"Tomorrow night?"

Tonks nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak. Why not, she thought. What was the worst that could happen?

-:-

Sirius was beginning to think arranging casual get-togethers like this was not something he could make a career of, after all. First off, the logistics were killer. Getting people comfortable with each other, finding out what each person was bringing to the table in terms of experience as well as expectations, worrying about what to serve in the way of snacks, for God's sake—it was, frankly, a lot of trouble. On top of that was the whole problem of feeling a bit left out.

Or maybe that was just a problem with these two. Sirius hadn't been quite as content to sit on the sidelines as he'd expected to be—not with Tonks' wide-eyed innocence and Bill's casual flirtation.

This time Tonks arrived first. Sirius opened the door with a flutter of excitement, looking her over. She was wearing a dress—she must really be nervous, then—and the tiny printed flowers were the exact same shade of violet as her hair. Sirius shook his head, trying to clear the question of whether the rest of her hair matched as well. "Wotcher, Tonks—" and then suddenly Bill was there too, looking just as nervous as she did, and Sirius knew they were going to be dependent on him to make this work. Time to turn on the charm.

He smiled warmly. "Well, now we're all here," he said, and reached forward to take them both by an elbow, turning them into the house and toward the stairs. "I've made a few changes to the suite; I hope it's all right with both of you."

The table and chairs were gone, replaced by a small loveseat and a handsome low table, which held a tray of fruits and sweets. Still holding the hands of the other two, Sirius sat down in the middle of the loveseat, pulling Bill down on his right side and Tonks on his left. They seemed grateful enough to be led. The couch was small, and with three of them, Sirius was pressed in on both sides by warm thighs. A pleasant tingling spread through his stomach.

"Now then, let's have some wine, shall we?" Sirius leaned forward to pour them all a glass.

"The strawberries look lovely," Bill offered, and Sirius could tell it was nerves. He smiled, picked up one of the lush red fruits, and turned to Tonks. "Hungry?"

"Um, no thanks," she said, and took a drink of wine. "Well," Sirius said, undeterred, "perhaps Bill?" And he turned and slid to his knees on the floor, reaching the strawberry up to run it across a startled Bill's lips. Sirius was gambling here, but it paid off when Bill caught on. He opened his lips and flicked his tongue out to the fruit, looking over at Tonks with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Mmm," Sirius hummed appreciatively. He glanced over at Tonks, who was watching Bill raptly. Bill moaned softly.

"That's it," Sirius said. "Show her how much you like the feel of that warm, luscious fruit against your lips." He pressed the strawberry forward, and Bill complied by opening his mouth further, taking the whole end of the strawberry in between his lips. Another soft moan, but Sirius wasn't sure whether it was Bill, or himself. Feeding berries to another man had never been one of his fantasies, but Sirius had to admit the way Bill was sucking on the end of the fruit was extremely erotic.

"Mmm," Bill murmured, echoing Sirius. He bared his teeth and bit the end off the berry, and Sirius pulled away. "Kiss her," he said, and Bill leaned over to do just that.

-:-

Kissing Bill was—well, not quite familiar, but at least it wasn't an entirely new experience. Tonks closed her eyes, tasting strawberry, and shivered when a warm hand slid onto her thigh.

Tonks was kissing Bill, but she knew that the hand creeping along her bare thigh was Sirius'; the thought was thrilling. Bill's tongue was hot in her mouth, fingers on her leg were warm; she felt a spiking thrill of anticipation. Bill cupped her head, tilting it up for more thorough kissing, and she reached for his shirt. He pulled away to strip it off over his head, and she exchanged a look with Sirius. Both of them reached for the ginger hair on Bill's chest, and then Bill grinned and Sirius smiled and Tonks had to laugh.

She giggled, and the two men both looked at her curiously. In answer, she gave her head a shake and stood up, dislodging Sirius' hand from her thigh. There was an anticipatory quiver spreading through her body, low and delicious. "Come on," she said. She took Sirius' hand to help him up and he took Bill's, and they moved together towards the bed.

Then Sirius was behind her, she was facing Bill, those deep hazel eyes and freckles covering every inches of his face. Sirius' fingers were on her zip. One hand went up to Bill's cheek and the other reached behind her to rest on Sirius' waist, and then the zip was lowering and Bill pushed the dress off her shoulders. Tonks blushed a little, knowing what was about to be revealed, but she distracted herself by running her hands over Bill's chest. Then Sirius tugged her dress down, over her hips and down to the floor, leaving her standing between them in her rose-pink bra and knickers.

They were satin, and new, and Tonks felt self-conscious as the least-dressed of the group, but she had to admit the way Bill's gaze roamed her body was flattering. Then Sirius smoothed his hands across her shoulders from behind. She saw Bill look over her shoulder, and smile a little, and then Sirius' hands were on her hips, petting the satin-covered curve of her arse, and he groaned a little. Tonks joined him.

"God, Tonks," Sirius whispered, and leaned down to kiss the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Bill watched, eyes widening, and she felt her own eyes widen too at the—aggressiveness wasn't the right word—the _insistence_ of Sirius' mouth on her. Bill had been gentle last time, to the point of timidity, but there was nothing timid about the way Sirius was suckling, nibbling, licking. She drew in a sharp breath, her body filling with need, fire—desire.

She reached with both hands for Bill, pulling him close against her, his chest pressing against her breasts. Sirius moved away then, keeping his hands balanced on her hips, and she couldn't help but tilt her hips to one side, then the other, both rocking against Sirius' hands and rubbing from side to side across the bulge in Bill's trousers.

Bill made a strangled noise and bent to claim her mouth again.

"Tonks," came a throaty whisper just below her ear. "Lie down on the bed." She shivered at the lust in Sirius' voice and pulled away from Bill to obey—after all, they all were all aware that Sirius was the one in charge here tonight.

She didn't see what passed between the two men while she was getting onto the large downy bed, but when she lay back, supporting herself on her elbows, they were standing close together. Sirius was whispering in Bill's ear, his hand resting on the younger man's shoulder. Bill smiled, and nodded, and Sirius turned to face her.

"Bill's going to watch for a bit, but you'll get him later." There was something hungry about Sirius' expression, and Tonks felt a prick of disquiet—her _cousin_ —but she pushed it away. Sirius climbed onto the bed with her, kneeling between her ankles, resting his hands on either side of her waist, giving her plenty of room. "Okay?"

She made herself nod, smiled, just a bit nervous is all, and reached out with one hand. Sirius lay on top of her, his shirt brushing her skin. "Sirius, what—"

He kissed her. Tonks' first reaction was outrage—she was _talking_ and he interrupted!—but it only took her a moment to realize she'd rather be doing this than talking any day of the week.

Sirius' lips were sliding against hers, his tongue stroking forward, his body shifting… there were still inches separating them. Tonks reached up to pull him down against her, then caught sight of Bill standing at the foot of the bed, bare-chested.

Sirius must have felt something too: he surrendered her mouth long enough to look over his shoulder. "Come on, Bill, say something—tell her what you'd like to do to her."

"And take off your trousers," Tonks added. Her cheeks heated when both of them looked at her in amusement. "What? He's good looking and I want to see."

Sirius' lips quirked but he just kissed her again, settling his body closer against hers. The heat coming off him was amazing, but she could feel him holding himself off her, and she wanted more contact. Her legs moved restlessly.

Just as she was deciding what to do about it, Bill came into her field of vision, wearing only boxers. He sat on the bed just out of arm's reach, gazing down at her. "You're so pretty, Tonks," he said.

Which made Sirius lean back. "Not what you _think_ of her, what you want to _do_ to her." He winked at her.

Bill colored and grinned at Sirius before looking back down to Tonks. She raised her eyebrows.

"I want—you look so good with Sirius—I mean—" Sirius glared at him. Bill took a deep breath. "I want to kiss you some more."

"You can do better than that," Sirius said. He was sitting up now, and he reached out his fingertips to brush Tonks' lips and then trail down her throat, between her breasts, across her stomach. She shuddered.

"I want to touch you," Bill whispered, his eyes fixed on Sirius' fingers. He seemed a bit embarrassed, still, but soldiered on.

"I want to feel the—the curve of your hip—" Sirius caressed her there. "Want to taste you…."

Sirius leaned down, keeping his eyes on hers, and let his mouth fall open onto the hollow at the base of her throat. Her head fell to one side; she arched her back, pushing her chest up to meet him, looking at Bill.

For his part, Sirius knew what Tonks was seeing: well-formed muscles, smooth skin, hair turning darker on his belly and disappearing beneath the band of his boxers. It was a fine sight, and Sirius felt himself stirring at the thought of what was underneath, but his attention didn't waver from the woman underneath him.

He moved lower on the bed, letting his lips drag past the center of Tonks' bra—leave that for Bill—down her smooth belly. She flinched as if tickled, and giggled, and Sirius propped up to look at her, hands splayed over her thighs.

Tonks nodded at him, feeling unaccountably shy, and stretched out a hand to Bill. He was reaching inside his boxers now, his hand and erection clearly outlined in the thin material. Sirius was tugging on her knickers; she shifted, raising her hips, and heard Bill's sharp intake of breath. The knickers were gone then, and she glanced down at Sirius.

"Violet," he murmured with a grin, and lowered his face down into her.

She gasped a little—his breath was hot, and she'd never felt anything so strange. Then he moved lower, and she rocked up to offer herself more fully. Warm lips, wet tongue, and a finger or three, all stroking over her most intimate place, which she could feel growing damp with excitement even as Sirius' tongue licked. She reached out blindly, hoping to pull Bill over, and Sirius pulled away.

"Go ahead, Bill," he said. "Just watch what you can, eh?" He looked to Tonks. "More?"

"God, yes," she said breathily, tilting her hips even further. The heat returned, Sirius' mouth more insistent. Bill's hand cupped her breast, and she turned to catch his lips in a fierce kiss, matching the hot and determined action of Sirius. Bill lay down, half next to her and half on top of her, and unhooked her bra. He traced circles around one nipple with his tongue and the other with his fingers, making Tonks tremble. Then Sirius' tongue slid inside her, dragging upwards along her slit, which was good until he touched something so sensitive that it overwhelmed her completely. She jerked away from both of them, Bill froze and Sirius was looking at her in alarm.

She shook her head, panting. "Sorry—I didn't mean to—you hit a spot there…."

"Too intense?" Sirius stroked her stomach gently, calming her immensely. "It's okay, Tonks. I'll be careful."

She nodded gratefully and lay back again, kissing Bill.

Sirius was no less firm, but he moved a bit slower, licking and lapping and exploring her pussy. He reminded himself that Tonks was in some ways inexperienced. It didn't help that this was the first time _he'd_ done this in years—far too long—and he was just a tad bit eager.

He heard Tonks moan, muffled by Bill, and he nudged forward, swirling his tongue and sliding it along the soft velvet folds. Bill's bare leg came into his reach, and he grasped it to brace himself, falling into a steady rhythm that had Tonks moving back against him and moaning into Bill's mouth. _No hurry, old man,_ he told himself. It was tempting to speed up, to lick harder, to pause for breath… but he knew he needed to keep on at this same pace, letting the arousal build in her. It was even more tempting to strip off his clothes and plunge into her—oh, bad idea, thinking of that—Sirius' erection was already uncomfortably restrained by his clothes, now it grew downright painful, trapped between him and the bed.

Her breath grew quicker, and she started to make a noise with each rock. _Better let Bill have the fun,_ he thought with some regret, and pulled back.

She made a mournful noise at the loss. "Bill," Sirius started, but Tonks interrupted. "Don't stop, for God's sake, Sirius!" Bill's hand was on Tonks' bare breast now, and Sirius noted with pleasure that she was moving Bill's hand on her body, showing him how she wanted to be touched.

She squirmed. "Please." Sirius hesitated and glanced at Bill, who nodded his agreement.

"Don't stop, Sirius. You're doing much better than I could." Sirius translated that as _I'm not sure I can finish the job_ , but it was all right—Sirius was perfectly willing to keep going, so he'd let Bill off the hook this time. He winked at Bill and lay back down, licking some more before searching out that same steady pattern he'd had before.

Tonks relaxed when he got it, and then began to grow more tense. Sirius gripped Bill's calf, feeling the boy move against her, and the thought that they were kissing and feeling one another even as he ate her out made him press his hips into the bed even more, seeking some kind of relief for his aching cock.

Suddenly Tonks stiffened under him, scrabbling at his head, and pulled away from Bill. "Oh, oh, _oh_!" She convulsed. Sirius stopped moving and let her push against his face, loving the feel of shuddering pussy in his mouth. Finally, she slowed, and Sirius looked up.

"God," Tonks breathed, and Sirius grinned at Bill. Bill pried Tonks' fingers from their clamp around his wrist, bent down to kiss her and smiled at Sirius. He motioned towards Sirius' face. "You have..."

Sirius could feel the wetness on his face, cold in the open air. He looked around for his wand, but Bill stopped him. Let me." Then he was licking Sirius' chin, cheek, lips, and then for the first time in his life Sirius was kissing a man.

Strangely normal and not normal all at the same time—girls had teeth and lips too, but Sirius could feel the slight rasp of Bill's skin against his, and no girl had every put her tongue in his mouth so demandingly as Bill currently was.

Sirius twisted to look at Tonks, who lay fingering herself with a sated look on her face, and Bill pulled back.

"That’s… that's Tonks I'm tasting, isn't it?"

Sirius nodded and moved to lie down on his side next to Tonks. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

Tonks pressed her fingers in tighter and just _mmmed_ for a second, clenching her legs around her hand. Just his asking made her body tighten—like she was feeling echoes, aftershocks of the tremor that had ripped through her moments earlier. "Amazing," she finally managed.

Sirius ran a hand down her arm. "I think Bill might like to try."

Bill was lying on the other side, curled in close against Tonks' body, hand going from her leg to Sirius' hip and back.

Tonks' eyes widened in something like apprehension. "I don't know—I mean, no offense, Bill but for a moment there—it's pretty sensitive. I don't know if I could stand it."

Bill slid his hand down to join hers between her legs, and she tightened her thighs to grip it. "Now that, that's fine, " she said, and thrust her hips once against Bill's hand experimentally. "Oh, God…" She clenched tighter and pumped again, her head falling back onto the bed. Sirius and Bill exchanged knowing smiles.

Sirius decided to take charge. "Turn toward me," he directed, and Tonks rolled obediently. He swiped a hand self-consciously over his face, but Bill had been surprisingly thorough.

Tonks seemed to notice something then. "Sirius Black! You're still fully dressed. Are we all in this together or what?"

He smiled and leaned across to kiss the corner of her mouth. "All right. But Bill has to do what I say in the meantime."

Bill had leaned forward to nuzzle the back of Tonks' neck, but he was keeping their lower bodies apart—a bit nervous still, Sirius decided. He got off the bed and put his hands on his shirt buttons.

"Run your hand down her side," Sirius instructed. He pulled his shirt out from his waistband. "That's it… now reach around and feel that soft skin just under her navel… Kiss her neck—see, she likes that—now a bit of teeth, just scrape gently." His shirt hit the floor. Tonks seemed to be enjoying Bill's attentions, but her eyes were fixed on Sirius' body. He felt a stab of self-consciousness—this wasn't the fit, healthy 20-year-old body he used to show off to the girls. But he could only go forward from here, so he toed off his shoes and started to undo his trousers.

"Now… put your hand on her breast," he said to Bill. "Cup it, roll it—gently—feel the tightness of that nipple." Watching Bill do it was almost more exciting than doing it himself. Tonks patted the bed as Sirius stepped out of his clothes, freeing his hard cock at last, and then Bill looked up at him, desire written all over his face.

For me, or Tonks? Sirius wondered, but it didn't matter. He lay down facing Tonks again, and looked into her eyes. "Now," he whispered, "slide your hand down her back… between her legs—" Tonks gasped and pushed back against Bill's hand, but Sirius caught her hips. "That's it," he continued. "She's ready for you, I think."

Tonks nodded—she certainly _felt_ ready—and twisted around to kiss Bill, who responded eagerly. He moved and Tonks could feel something more than fingers—Bill's cock—pushing in. She turned back to face Sirius, making the angle better, and pushed again. Bill seemed to want to go slow, but Tonks was wet and ready and her pussy was still tingling from earlier. The weight and fullness of Bill's cock in her felt right, satisfying, and from the hitch in Bill's breath, he liked it too.

"That's it," Sirius said again. He reached to pick up Tonks' leg, bending it at the knee and pulling it over him. Bill had to shimmy down the bed a bit, but when he thrust in again it was deeper and even more filling than before.

Sirius could see both of their faces, Tonks holding onto him to brace herself, and his hand covered by Bill's on her hip. Raised up onto his elbow, he kissed her neck, leaned over and kissed Bill in between thrusts. He reached down then and slid his fingers through Tonks' wiry hair—down there—and into the softness beneath.

She gasped; then, when he rubbed just right, her body jerked, throwing Bill off his rhythm. "Sorry," she said, and moved Sirius' hand down again. "Still sensitive." He cupped his fingers and used the entire surface area of his hand to rub in slow circles, spreading the sensation out.

Tonks was fully caught between Sirius' warm body, chest, hips, and hand in front of her, and Bill behind her, his breath and lips on her back, the pressure of his cock deep inside her. The angle made it easy to take, lying on her side, pushing back into his thrusts and forward to rub herself on Sirius' hand. He was using just enough pressure to avoid teasing. With sparks still jumping around inside her, Tonks was soon lost in a cloud of sensation. She could feel Sirius' fingers moving further back, until his fingertips teased the place where she and Bill were joined, so that Bill was fucking both of them in a way.

Then Bill slowed behind her. "Sirius—Tonks—I'm—"

In answer she pushed back—hard—twisting a bit to get all of him inside her that she could, grinding back, and it was Bill's turn to shudder, thrusting into her in short quick bursts and then pressing in and holding.

Tonks looked up to catch the expression on Sirius' face—he was watching Bill, holding her tight, their chests pressed together, and Tonks felt warm and cozy between them. She thought they might get off the bed now, but Sirius began moving his fingers again, slipping them against Bill's cock which still filled her, and across her clit, just enough pressure—she tightened her legs, squeezing and humping his hand shamelessly, and Sirius seemed happy to let her do it. For a moment she thought, _What am I doing?_ but she forced herself not to think, just focus on the sensation spreading inward, up through her body, building—building—

"Oh, _God_ ," she cried, bucking wildly across Sirius' hand. Forward onto those glorious fingers, back onto Bill's cock, still hard enough to push inside her. A spasm rocked her, flooding her with pleasure as she rode back and forth between the two men, lasting, drawing it out, so _good._

Finally, finally, she stilled, though her entire pelvis was tingling, and she still pulsed forward and back minutely every few moments. She fell back against Bill, who slid out of her then, and wrapped his arms around her. Sirius smiled and leaned in to kiss her, then Bill, who hummed sleepily against her.

-:-

 _Epilogue_

The sun was well up in the sky when Bill left the other two sleeping in bed and stumbled down the stairs in search of coffee.

Bringing in Sirius had been just about the most brilliant idea in the universe, Bill decided. They'd all slept and woken up again and took turns watching and touching and tasting... and the image of Tonks sucking off Sirius was something Bill would remember for a long, long time. There was no doubt this time that they'd _all_ enjoyed themselves.

"My goodness, look what the Kneazle dragged in!"

Bill paused in the doorway to kitchen. "Morning, Mum." He scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. "What're you doing here?"

Molly was cracking eggs into a bowl, but she paused to raise an eyebrow at his dressing gown and disheveled state. "I thought I'd make some breakfast."

The aroma of the coffee hit him, and he crossed to the table and sat down, gratefully accepting the mug his mother levitated over to him. He noticed she didn't ask what _he_ was doing here, which made him suspicious. "Mum," he started, "whatever you think I've—"

"Now, Bill, it's nothing to be embarrassed about... I just happened to be speaking with Andromeda Tonks last night, and she mentioned that Nymphadora was out, and—"

"And you put two and two together and got fourteen." Bill shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile. His mum might be the champion of meddlers, but he loved her and he knew she loved him. "Tonks and I are just friends. We were both here visiting Sirius last night, it got late, and Sirius offered to let us stay over." He sipped the coffee she'd put in his hands gratefully. "End of story."

Molly smiled and patted his arm. "All right, dear. I know when to stay out of it. I just… I just want you to be happy, Bill."

"I know, Mum." He stood and put his arms around her, hugging his mother tightly. "When I do find the right girl, you'll be the first to know about it. But for now—I'm perfectly happy with things as they are."

-:-


End file.
